digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Shikenmon
'Shikenmon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi. Shi is short for shinigami, or Death God in Japanese. Ken is short for kenshi, or swordsman in Japanese. 'Appearance' Ascending to a height of 12 feet with a wing-span of nearly 8 feet at full expansion, the leftover data inherited from Excalibur has given a lesser-divine aspect to the unrestrained setsuken characteristics embedded within Shikenmon's armored form, mostly in the plasma displays. Flashes of muted yellow light appear within the crevices and hollows of the skeletal design, signs of the preternatural energy replacing most of the natural machinery beneath the flesh, which itself has gathered a rust-like quality of decay in many sections. The sheath of the sword has been reformatted into the various joints and tubes embedded in the body, and the weapon itself has likewise loaned its aspects namely in layering black-tungsten atop the bone armament. The dark blood-stained hair drips with a constantly renewing set of liquid, which is reabsorbed into any open flesh it drips into and returns to the source before repeating the journey. Worn atop the head is a notched black kabuto with four metal joints, two to each side, lining the front and middle of it. When activated plasma flares out like angular spikes or devil horns, and from the sides a set of pointed shikoro swing down over the ears and neck. Set at the very front of the kabuto in place of a maedate is a single yellow vertically-slitted eye, with red veins apparent at times of high stress or when in control of the body. The Setsu seal at the forehead fades in and out of sight depending on how much control he has over himself, being close to just a faint outline at peak timing and full-out glowing when not. The bone cuirass turns black and, and when cracks appear fresh marrow drips free. As it runs down into the bandages around the stomach the data contained therein is stored within the bandages, so that when the bone is drained and empty and self-deletes from the frame, the bandages will rise up and wrap around the blank section of cuirass and eventually reformat anew. Once the bandages are completely exhausted a gaping hole in the stomach is left behind, revealing the old wound sustained from its earlier days. If an attack reaches this span, it will cause a greater degree of damage and risk rising up through the internal energy system to the Digicore. The tassets turn to cracked mirrors and are used to temporary capture and hold back an enemies spirit and will to fight. It can also be used to pass on some of its own tainted blood-lust and drive them into an enraged state of mind. Beneath this and overlaid atop the hakama is a haidate of black bone. At the back and contained within a seal over the larger plate of bone cuirass therein are the twenty-one metal joints which activate the respective twenty-one wings in a sequence of no more than six at a time, the solid plasma-energy capable of producing flight as well as acting as a shield. A triplicate of thin switches ties the bone-plate into the rest of the cuirass, and beneath it a thinner millimeter thick plate of outdated iron is left behind. The haori over the chest is left in shreds barely clinging to the shoulders. The kote reformats as the black bones of the arm, slightly thickened and notched a hundred times, once for each life taken in the form, which automatically updates after being sprayed by their blood. Around the underside of the wrist a metal tube emerges from within the inner arm, capped off by a seal at the end. It is repeated on the other wrist. The hakama gathers patterns of blood and bone tied into it depicting general macabre scenes of combat, and like the notches over the kote, it continually updates the 'saga' with new fragments of data obtained. Beneath it black bone overlays the thighs to the top of the Jika-tabi, which also gain the outline overlaid atop them. 'General Information' After attaining control over Excalibur, the power stored within the blade harmonized with the form of Guntoumon and enabled evolution to the final stage. As Shikenmon, the appearance invokes a natural concern within those who cross his path, and he has been called the tenshi no oujou kenshi, or Angel of Death Swordsman owing to his looks and powers. The blood-lust control over his spirit from the younger stages has been transferred into his armament, so that though Shikenmon no longer seeks violent and needless combat, his body can not always resist and maintain proper control over the sentient armor enshrouding him known as hitokiri-nunobyoushi(man-slaying cloth-cover), and he becomes a devastating force of destruction during those troubled times. When he engages a foe in battle, if they are unworthy, he may still wrest control back and deny their deletion, but if the foe deserves to die than Shikenmon willingly complies and fights to the utmost degree of strength endowed within his frame. After learning that his sister Tenkenmon was running wild throughout the Metal Empire and Virus Busters domains, his desire to combat her was fully awoken within the armor and lead him on a more-or-less straight-forward path to her location- felling anyone foolish enough to even cross before him without care to how much pain he inflicted or location of the strike, and therefore more often than not leaving behind non-fatal wounds. 'Miscellaneous' On the way to fight Tenkenmon, Shikenmon was found by his younger brother Manjimon and fought to a standstill in order to return his mind to proper control over hitokiri-nunobyoushi. Though both were weakened by the effort, they successfully continued on and began the fight against their sister and her army of disturbed followers. 'Attacks' *'Renrakunonai Tsubasa Tate(''Unconnected Wing/s Shield): Clicks open the joints holding the back cuirass plate attached and swings it up over the head in order to grasp the center joint and command the energy shield into being. Due to the remaining twenty joints from which the limited supply of energy can be manifested, it becomes a near-omnidirectional defense for short periods of time, and must be reattached in due time to restore the plasma used up. *'Hikaru Enjou(''Flash Ignition): Fuels the energy-sabers fused into the under-wrist of the armor and whirls into combat in either Sho kiri(one slash) or Ni kiri(two slash) kenjutsu styles, and burns through the opponents form heavily and accurately. *'Kyouki Kamadekaru(''Insanity Reap/ing): After losing control over himself, Shikenmon runs wilds and carves up the opponent a thousand times thanks to hitokiri-nunobyoushi, running across the continent for days or even weeks until sufficient will can be summoned to take back control of the armor and body. Wounds taken in this time frame are repaid in full, and the truly unfortunate Metal Empire foes are gutted but left technically alive, if ultimately disabled. *'Hannei Senryousuru(''Reflection Capture): If an opponent locks eyes with the cracked tassets, their fighting spirit may be stolen away and sealed. Depending on how great that spirit is will determine how much each tasset is filled up, and if the measure is great enough to surpass the tassets capacity than they will permanently shatter thereafter and leave the opponent unharmed. *'Nijuuhodo Sakujo(''Twenty Degree Delete/ion)''': Engages one plasma blade and, gripping that wrist with the other, delivers a burning slash at the utmost of its strength. It is capable of burning through even Chrome Digizoid. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction